Time again
by Gerryy
Summary: Nagato realises that his method of peace would never work so he vows to change it.. unfortunately he is dying. He gives Naruto the ability to change the world for the better, but the world is already gone, he'll just have to start over again. Bloodline?


Time again.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Nothing had survived in this world; Konoha was destroyed, Amegakure was destroyed.. Nearly everybody was dead, everybody precious had sacrificed themselves for their country.. and yet he still couldn't bring himself to hate the man in front of him..<p>

Pein was beaten. He couldn't move and all of his path's had been destroyed and standing in front of him was his executioner..

Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze.. He was dressed in clothes similar to his fathers, a Chuunin flak jacket, ANBU style pants and of course the cloak that hung from his shoulders which reached down to his ankles.

There he stood, arms crossed.. eyes slitted while crossed with his sage mode.

"I.. I can't forgive you, you've caused so much pain just for your twisted sense of world peace?" Naruto's voice didn't sound overly angry, but his eyes portrayed his feelings, waves of hate flowed out of him towards the subdued body of Pein, he had just done what he thought had been right. He only wanted to cause peace, to stop the world from putting people what he went through as a child..

His true pain.

He had been captured along with his best friends and told to kill one of them.. otherwise they would both die, Yahiko had put the kunai in Pein's hand and stabbed it through himself, fiercely loyal till the end.. He and Konan survived, but only because the grief of Yahiko's death had caused his Rinnegan to awaken.. he had brutally killed those shinobi that had caused him pain..

"I wasn't able to believe in Jiraiya's teachings... I just did what I thought was right.." came the voice of Nagato, suspended from his machine in the middle of the room.

Konan stood off to the side, unable to move, Pein had trapped her in a jutsu.. at least she would survive, she would end up going onto a better life.. she didn't deserve what had happened in this world..

"You were going to enslave the world!" cried Naruto, how could this man think that enslaving the world would bring peace?

"All for peace Naruto-kun.. if people were too wrapped up in fear they would not force each other to feel true pain." That was what Pein truly believed, if everyone was too scared of his weapon to fight each other then nobody would die, no friends would be killed by their own friends.

The world would be perfect, peace would reign.. Just like the prophecy said.

"You.. You idiot! If they were too scared to fight then they would all rebel against you! Everyone would die!"

Pein's eyes widened in realisation, that small feat took a lot of energy out of him, he was dying.. He had never thought of everybody rebelling against him, it would lead into a world war.. The world would be ravaged and nobody would survive but the cruel, how had he not thought of it before?

...and now there was nothing he could do to stop it..

Except one thing.

"Naruto-kun... I'm sorry, this world won't be able to know true peace anymore.. I am dying.. With my last breath.. I would like to send you and..  
>Konan to a.. different dimension.. you will be able to bring.. true peace to it.. I just wish I could have.. saved this world."<p>

Pein's words came in short ragged breaths, they were growing shorter with every passing minute, nonetheless, what did Naruto have to lose by believing him? By putting faith in him? Everyone in this world that he cared about was already dead, Jiraiya, Tsunade, The Third, Ayame and Teuchi.. he had nobody to care for now.. Sure there was Sakura, but she had always hated him, she had always remained the Sasuke Fangirl..  
>She hated him for a lot of reasons; but the most petty was for taking the spotlight away from Sasuke.<p>

Slowly Naruto walked forward until he was within touching distance of Pein, Konan sobbed quietly in the corner.. She knew Nagato was going to die and she could do nothing about it.. but she couldn't bring herself to shed any tears.. maybe his dream could still live on through this boy. She would do all she could to help this boy, if Nagato believed in him.. she would too!

"Outer path: Dimensional differentiation!"  
>"Outer path: Awakening of the Rinnegan!"<p>

Pein put his hand on Naruto's head, his three fingers touching his forehead.. Naruto thought nothing had happened and looked up in question at Pein only to wince as a sharp pain shot through his head, his eyes felt like they were melting and he could feel the inside of his head crushing down upon itself..

"K..Konan.."

The blue haired angel looked up at him with sad eyes that were threatening to spill over with tears, she was going to lose her last friend.. she couldn't help but feel sorrowful.. But this boy was going to unlock his own Rinnegan, as part of the Uzumaki family he had the potential to unlock it during an extremely stressful event.. But some of the family just.. didn't..

"Yes.. Nagato?"

"Look.. Look after him for me Konan.. Be there for him.. He's going to need.. a lot of support.. things will be different in this.. world." Pein managed to let loose a chuckle, bringing a sad smile to Konan's angelic features, she would fulfil Nagato's dying wish and help this.. boy bring peace to the world; Naruto..

With a resigned nod from her place frozen on the floor she found herself able to move once again, Konan made her way over to the boy now on his hands and knees clutching at his head.. the awakening of the Rinnegan got progressively more painful the older you got, and this boy was 16 in this world.. She could only imagine the pain he was going through..

"Naruto.. I don t have.. much time.. The world will be different.. Please... Look after Konan.. for me.. Good luck.. Naruto-kun.." These were Pein's final words as he finally took his last breath and look at the world, he wasn't angry at his death however, for he knew Naruto Namikaze would become something great in the next world.. and when they met in the afterlife he would be proud to say 'I helped achieve that peace.'

"Goodbye... Nagato-san." murmured Naruto before he collapsed into a heap on the floor, unaware of the bright white light creeping inwards from the sides of the room, the light soon reached the still sobbing Konan and Naruto as the world exploded into a flash of light.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke to a variety of pains; not the best way to start the day..<p>

His back was killing him, his eyes stung and there was a weight on his chest.. Naruto opened his eyes slowly, not wanting to hurt them more than they already were, there were cracks in the ceiling... twelve in fact.. Just like the old apartment he had when he was eight.. The memories of the 'night' before came flashing back, Pein, the rinnegan, the dimension hopping...

That means it was all real, he was in the apartment he was given for his eighth birthday, his backache would have been from the lumpy mattress he had and the weight on his chest? That might have even been his gravity seal.. but he was sure he took it off before the fight with Pein.  
>Naruto looked down towards his chest only to tense up, his muscles refusing to move as he spotted a younger Konan laying across his chest..<p>

He let out a scream.. Which woke Konan, she was too tired to jump up and start hitting anything... Konan awoke, groggily looking up at him through half lidded eyes which soon sprung open as she noticed her position..

She bet Nagato planned this, he always did enjoy manipulating things to his tastes..

She rolled off of him in embarassment Naruto soon jumped up, making her frown.. she wasn't that ugly was she?

No, that probably wasn't it.. it was probably the fact that the only reason anyone had ever laid a hand on him before today was to hit him..

Speaking of which, it would be just like Nagato to de-age her.. Konan looked down at her now eight year old body and chuckled..

This was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
